ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Jasmine Kang/Season 2
Slumber Partay Jasmine, along with Delia, attend Lindy's annual slumber party, despite her having to study for a test. When the girls start talking about boys (as part of the slumber party) and Lindy asks Jasmine who she likes, Delia says Logan's name because he just came into the room and Jasmine denies her feelings. After Logan leaves, she comments it as funny making Lindy a bit suspicious. The friends head to Jasmine's teacher's house and throw toilet paper all over his front yard in revenge for making Jasmine study. They get caught by the cops, but the policeman lets them off the hook with a warning. Jasmine arrives at Rumble Juice the following day, having aced the test, but the teacher arrives and the girls get detention for two weeks for throwing toilet paper at his house. Lindy tells Jasmine and Delia to look on the bright side, that they were in a movie. The final scene shows the movie of the trio frolicking in the teacher's front yard and making silly faces at the camera. The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats Jasmine is the leader at the school's pep rally and she, along with the rest of the school hate their rivals. When everyone, including Jasmine, finds out that Lindy went on a date with a student from the rival school, they're all really mad at Lindy, and Jasmine seemed to show the most mad at Lindy, along with Logan and warns Lindy to stay away from Jake. In the end, Jasmine and everyone forgives Lindy. Lindy Goes to the Dogs Jasmine and Delia have to make projects for their Home Ec class. Jasmine becomes jealous when their teacher chooses Delia's idea over her's and the two start to fight. Jasmine is then seen outside Rumble Juice, upset and Logan comes to her. She explains to him that she and Delia aren't speaking and Logan makes Jasmine realize that she needs to apologize to Delia, so does and helps her with her project. They both apologize to each other and make up. Lindy & Logan Get Psyched! Jasmine convinces Garrett to let her join the Math team, but is warned that they are all boys and not the toughest. Jasmine's first meeting becomes difficult when her study partner, Norman can't seem to properly talk to her. After finally getting him to talk to her, she decided to help him boost his confidence up. The next day, she comes in and introduce the new Norman. Seeing his transformation, the rest of the team (beside Garrett) want Jasmine's confidence lessons as well. At the next meeting, Jasmine walks into to see just Garrett in the room. He tells that after the lessons all the entire team decided to quit and also no longer has an interest in math. He becomes upset with her, but later understands why she did. Garrett forgives her saying that it wasn't for meeting her in 3rd grade, he won't have any confidence at all. Jasmine also makes it up to him by getting him a new math team which consist of all girls. Dog Date Afternoon! Jasmine volunteers at the senior center to teach yoga and starts to like it. However, she starts to feel pain and realizes how hard this is. In the end, Jasmine comes into the basement and greets Lindy and Delia. Lindy and Delia are shocked at Jasmine's appearance and Lindy shows her how she looks in the mirror. Jasmine screams in horror and asks Lindy and Delia to make her look her age again. Logan Finds Out! This episode is mainly centered around Jasmine. Jasmine learns that Logan has a girlfriend called Erin, which makes her quite jealous. Later, she discovers that Garrett knows about this and throws him up against a locker to keep this a secret from their friends. She explains that ever since she and Logan fake dated, she genuinely started to like him. Jasmine arrives in the basement later on to see Lindy, finding Logan instead. When Erin breaks up with Logan via text, Logan informs Jasmine and she feels really sorry for him. They share a hug, much to Jasmine's happiness and now thinks she has a chance of dating Logan, which she has wanted to do for a while. Jasmine is then told by her friends that they know that she really likes Logan and threatens Garrett once again, but Lindy reassures her there's no reason to keep it secret. Jasmine begs her friends to keep her secret, in fear he might not feel the same way. Later, Jasmine is told by Erin that she and Logan are back together, which really upsets Jasmine. When she thinks she is talking to Garrett, Jasmine unknowingly admits to Logan she really likes him! In the end, Jasmine comes to Rumble Juice and tells Logan that she knows that he and Erin are back together, whilst almost crying. After Logan leaves for his movie date with Erin, Jasmine tells Lindy she is not okay with the fact that Logan and Erin have reconciled, leaving her heartbroken once again, and Jasmine almost cries, which shows how strong her feelings are for him. Food Fight Jasmine gets a job babysitting for a little girl, Aubury, but doesn't know what to do, so asks for advice from her friends. She plays games with Aubury, but Jasmine starts to dislike it when she loses. In the end, she agrees with Aubury to stop wanting to win at games and the girls have fun. Stevie Likes Lindy Jasmine (along with Logan) repeatedly tries to convince Lindy to go out with Stevie. Jasmine likes the idea of having gifts, especially when Stevie gets a famous fashion designer to make Jasmine a dress and she agrees. In the end, Jasmine shows Lindy and Delia the dress the designer has made her. Falling for... Who? The school dance is coming up. Jasmine at first doesn't want to go because she doesn't have a date and doesn't want to see Logan and Erin at the dance together, showing she still has feelings for Logan, but agrees to go. Since Logan is going to the dance with his girlfriend, Erin, Jasmine thinks she is ready to move on from him, so she goes to the dance with Owen. During the dance, Jasmine starts dancing with Owen and enjoying it, which is when Logan finally realizes he has feelings for Jasmine. Since Jasmine isn't aware that Logan has broken up with Erin to be with her and wants to ask her out, it is revealed that she has started dating Owen, even though she still has strong feelings for Logan, leaving Logan heartbroken and Jasmine and Logan as just friends for now. Category:History